


La Jolla

by Alex__trash



Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Loneliness, Lonely Tommyinnit, Mentioned Eret - Freeform, Mentioned Floris l Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Selectively Mute Technoblade, Technoblade uses sign language, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Tommy misses his friends, incredibly lonely. Luckily, Tubbo comes over and helps his best friend. The entire family was happy and together for the first time in a while, Tubbo was the glue.
Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 207





	La Jolla

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a shorter and less intense story, this is just for fun. Also, this is platonic. They are best friends, your honor. If you don’t cuddle with your best friend, you’re not actually friends sorry. Idk when this takes place, great question. Also, imagine writing in school? Can’t be me, they're all homeschooled but Tubbo goes to a public school. Here we go :)

Being lonely was the worst feeling for Tommy, he absolutely hated the feeling. The silence that filled the house was deafening, and Tommy just wanted to see his friends. His brothers were shacked up in their room, and Tommy knew better than to bother them. Phil was working on something in his office, and Tommy didn’t want to distract him either. The only other person was Tubbo, but he was still in school.

The emptiness threatens to consume him as the music continued to play louder every second. Waiting was incredibly lonely, and Tommy was just all alone. He didn’t notice when the doorbell rang, he was too far into his own empty mind. He didn’t notice the knock at his bedroom door, and his music just blared louder. 

Finally, he noticed something was happening when a hand softly touched his shoulder. Tommy was thrown out of his head to see Tubbo sitting on his bed with a smile. Phil stood behind him, obviously the one who let the child in. Tommy quickly hugged his best friend, and signaled for Phil to leave.

“I love you, Tommy.”

“Ugh, dad! Not in front of Tubbo! Ugh… love you too.”

Phil smiled and left the two friends to go check on his twins. Meanwhile, Tommy held Tubbo a little closer. Tubbo rubbed his friends back, comforting him with his attention. Tommy appreciated the physical touch, as his brothers weren’t very big on it. Tubbo, however, loved physical affection and so did Tommy. The two really were made for each other.

“I missed you, Tubbo.”

The other boy didn’t reply, and instead continued to comfort his friend through touch. Tommy appreciated the effort, contrary to popular belief Tommy did enjoy quiet. Sometimes it was nice to get away from the noise. Even if he was the noise in question.

The young boys shifted to lay down in Tommy’s bed, still holding onto the other. Tommy didn’t want to let go of Tubbo, he missed the other boys presence in his house. Tommy seriously loved his family, his brothers and dad were probably his favorite people in the world. However, it was nice to be with someone he didn’t live with. Tubbo might as well be his brother though, he was there enough.

Techno and Wilbur had each other, they would always be closer than Tommy could. He understood that, they had always been together. Tommy didn’t mind, he enjoyed being apart from the twins, they were sometimes a little freaky. Twin powers or something, Tommy couldn’t figure it out. It didn’t really matter, Tommy had Tubbo.

Tubbo was probably the nicest person Tommy had met, even when he was upset he remained calm. He almost never yelled, and he didn’t get angry. Not in the way Tommy did, where outbursts were just a part of who he was. That wasn’t to say that Tubbo didn’t get upset, even sometimes at Tommy, but he never had outbursts. 

Tommy’s family was nothing like that, their emotions were a lot different than Tubbo. Techno was withheld, but his rage was evident. Wilbur was icy in his anger, cold and hidden. Phil is deceptively calm, and his anger was only evident in his voice. Tommy would lash out, hiding until it bubbled over. Tubbo was emotional, and he didn’t hide any of his feelings. It was a nice contrast, and a wonderful example for Tommy.

As these thoughts ran through Tommy’s head, Tubbo simply held his friend. The smaller boy had also missed his friend, he wished his family allowed him to be home-schooled alongside Tommy. Eret wouldn’t let Tubbo do it though, adamant that the boy needed a real education. It didn’t help that Eret and Wilbur had beef between them, but Tommy and Tubbo never suffered from their older sibling's dislike of the other.

Phil allowed Tubbo to stay over, even for days at a time. As long as Phil called Eret and let them know how long Tubbo would be over. The entire family actually loved the kid, letting him stay for however long he pleased. Dinners with Tubbo were a highlight, and each of the family enjoyed the additional person.

Tubbo even knew some ASL, learning it with his sister. With his knowledge, he was actually able to communicate with Techno without the hassle of paper. Techno found it difficult to speak, especially to those outside of his family. Tubbo didn’t mind, and would watch Techno’s hands to speak with the boy.

Tommy had always wanted to learn ASL, picking up a few important things from watching Techno and Wilbur. The twins gave both Tommy and Phil help with the language, but it was rather hard to focus on. Tubbo would teach Tommy what he knew, and it was much easier to focus with his friend. 

Speaking of dinner, Phil knocked on the boys door. The meal was ready, he said. He asked if the kids wanted to eat in the dining room. Tommy did, and pulled out of Tubbo’s grasp to head out of his room. Tubbo soon followed, happy that they would be around the family. The two kids walked to the dining room, and patiently waiting for Phil to get the twins. 

Soon enough, Phil returned with Wilbur and Techno trailing behind him. Tubbo waved at the twins, and Techno gave a small wave in return. Wilbur smiled and said hello to the younger boys. The family sat around the table, Phil serving them all a wonderful meal of steak and potatoes. The silence at the table was comfortable, as the five of them ate carefully. 

After a little time, everyone had finished their food. Phil went to clean up the dishes, Techno following him to help. It wasn’t like he was going to be a part of the conversation. Wilbur spoke to Tubbo, asking about school and his family. The three around the table spoke quietly, talking about their lives with the simplicity that came from being children. Soon, laughter spread across the table as they told stupid jokes. 

Phil smiled as he cleaned, telling Techno that he could join them but the younger one denied the invitation. He didn’t want to bring down the conversation by causing pauses for everyone to understand him. Phil didn’t want to push, but he felt bad about his son missing out on the conversation. Of course, the angel among them noticed the situation. 

“Techno, why don’t you come and join us? I want to practice my ASL, come! Come!”

Tommy smiled, squeezing Tubbo’s hand carefully to tell him thanks. He had also wanted his brother to join them, he loved talking to him even if Techno didn’t use words. Wilbur shifted to allow his twin to join him, giving him a pat on the back to support him. He smiled slowly and waved at them to continue. 

Tommy launched into a story about a war, something he had once heard from Wilbur. The eldest didn’t mention the similarities as he didn’t really mind. Everyone listens carefully, sometimes speaking up when necessary. Tommy was excited to have people listening to him, the loneliness having left him almost completely. 

The conversation continued, Wilbur making sure Techno would join in with sign language. The family was having a good time, and Tommy was happy. Phil smiled in the background, proud of his boys. Tubbo was definitely a glue for the family, keeping them all together and happy. Soon enough, the conversation died down. Wilbur and Techno returned to their room, Techno giving Tubbo a small  _ thank you _ note. 

After calling Eret, Phil allowed Tubbo to stay overnight and the children returned to Tommy’s room. Again, the boys cuddled on the bed simply sharing their love through touch. Phil gave all the boys a goodnight, and let them be. 

Tommy held his friend and slowly drifted into sleep, his dreams calm and warm. Being around his friend gave him the energy nothing else could, and he was happy. Tubbo really was the best, and Tommy hoped the boy understood the love he held inside. Not to worry, Tubbo knew as he had the same love inside him. The children were happy, and the night passed without worry. 

The warmth didn’t fade from Tommy, or Tubbo for that matter. The love inside them keeps the fire alight. They were happy, and Tommy was no longer lonely. 


End file.
